<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asleep by Khylara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729951">Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara'>Khylara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from the store to find Sherlock asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749817">Спящий</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn">Little_Unicorn</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a pic of Sherlock asleep on the ocuch at 221B I found on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sherlock!" John called as he came up the stairs carrying a bag of groceries. "I'm home!" He frowned when there was no answer. <em>He's home. I know he is,</em> he mused. <em>He texted me while I was at the store to remind me to get chicken livers for some kind of experiment he's doing. So why isn't he answering me?</em></p><p>He saw why a moment later. Going into the living room, he stopped in front of the couch and smiled. Sherlock was laid out on the sofa, still in his coat and with his face squashed in a pillow, sound asleep.</p><p><em>The poor darling,</em> he thought as he headed for the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew how tired Sherlock was; he had spent the past three nights up with him while he tried to solve a string of jewelry store robberies for Lestrade. It had turned out to be a series of inside jobs, a fact that had infuriated him with it's ordinariness. <em>He's completely knackered if he fell asleep out here. I'll just let him be.</em></p><p>He put the groceries away, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He was just beginning to contemplate making tea when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. "Well, hello," he said, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you."</p><p>"Mmm. Wasn't asleep long. Waiting for you," Sherlock said, leaning against him. He yawned. "Are you making tea?"</p><p>"Was planning to." John turned in Sherlock's embrace and immediately saw how tired he still was. "Go sit back down, love. I'll bring it to you this once."</p><p>Sherlock obeyed immediately without contradicting John, which only proved to the doctor just how exhausted he was. Putting the kettle on, he immediately got out two mugs and the tea strainer. He also put two spoonfuls of honey in Sherlock's cup. <em>He needs the sugar,</em> he thought, getting the small carton of cream out as well. <em>He's too pale. </em> He turned, about to ask what kind of tea he wanted when he stopped and shook his head fondly.</p><p>Sherlock was sitting up, his head tilted back against the back of the couch. Had managed to get his coat off and also one shoe. He was once again fast asleep.</p><p><em>I love you,</em> John thought as he turned off the water, Going over to his lover, he took the other shoe off before draping an afghan over his knees. He pressed a kiss against his brow. <em>Sleep, love. I'll be here.</em> Sitting in the chair in front of the gently crackling fireplace, he picked up the book he was halfway through and began to read. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>